


Diner

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Atin takes Sev to a diner on their honeymoon.





	Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Beach.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12081849)

“Sev,” Atin murmurs, his voice still rough with sleep in the way Sev loves, “C’mon, gotta get up.”  He’s still sprawled on Sev’s chest though, so neither of them are going anywhere anytime soon.  “Thought we were gonna get breakfast.”

“Mm, could stay in bed…”  The corner of Sev’s lips twitches up and he smiles even more when Atin kisses him.

Atin chuckles, resting his chin on Sev’s chest.  “Shabuir,” he says, but there’s no heat in it, “Breakfast first, then we’ll come back to bed.”

“Promise?”  Sev can still feel the twinge of strangeness that they can do this, just lie in bed together all day and do nothing if they want, but it’s their honeymoon, and Atin had been firm that they would do whatever the fuck they wanted, whenever they want to, just because they  _ can _ .  Sev isn’t about to argue with that when he has his arms full of sleepy, beautiful Atin, his husband - he can still barely believe he gets to call Atin his  _ riduur _ \- tracing little meaningless patterns on his scarred collarbone.

“I  _ promise _ , cyare.  I don’t want to be anywhere but on your cock when we get back.”  Atin smirks as the filth drips from his lips, sealing it all with another kiss as he rolls every inch of his body against Sev’s while he sits up, looking smug as Sev groans.

“You’re a filthy Manda-damned cheat, you know that?”

“‘S why you married me, isn’t it?”  Atin winks as he rolls to his feet, but there’s no hurry as he swaggers over to their clothes on the floor.  Sev knows it’s his own shirt Atin is pulling on - it’s tighter across the chest and back, and he drops his head back, willing his body to listen before he climbs out of bed to get himself dressed.  

They end up at a little diner Atin already scouted out.  It’s an old place, fitting for the old town they’re staying in.  There’s not even a droid in the kitchen aside from the one washing dishes - just an old humanoid with a faint blue cast to his skin and a bushy beard bound in a net, whistling along to the radio as he cooks.  

The place is warm and dry against the cold, wet chill of the weather outside, and it glows with golden lights.  It’s not the sterile white of the mess hall they were used to on Kamino, but it feels like  _ home _ all the same.  A few couples and families sit in booths along the walls, and Atin keeps their hands linked while he leads Sev to one in the corner, with a clear line of sight to the door and a wall at their backs.  Safe.

Sev settles down and lays his arm across the back of the booth, and Atin presses up against his side like he’s always been there, both of them sharing a menu.  

“Can I getcha some caff?” the aging Zeltron waitress asks as she gives them both a warm smile.

They share a glance before nodding.  “Thank you,” Atin says, with the awkward, charming smile that just makes Sev want to kiss him, mostly because Atin has no idea how  _ charming _ he is.

“No problem, hon.  I’ll be right back with those, and I can take your order.”

While they wait, Sev takes in the other patrons - two catch his eye, a couple of old men, their hair white and wrinkles around their eyes when they smile.  Their hands brush as they pass salt and pepper to each other, shoulders pressed together companionably.  He’s hit by a sudden wave of longing that nearly brings tears to his eyes.  He  _ wants _ that, he wants to grow old with Atin, so familiar and comfortable with one another that they don’t even need to speak to understand each other.  

“Cyare?” Atin murmurs, and Sev just smiles and kisses him, saved from responding by the reappearance of their waitress.  She hands out caff and takes their orders as promised before vanishing again, and Atin slips his hand into Sev’s, linking their fingers.  “Kar’tayli darasuum.”  His eyes sparkle in the golden lights, and Sev smiles back, repeating the words against his lips as they kiss.

They might not quite have the level of casual intimacy as the older couple at the counter, but he’s happy to share what they do have for now.


End file.
